


Hallelujah (x12)

by Cheesecloth



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M, He’s an utterly hopeless romantic, She loves him too but she’s hungry for chips so she’s rightfully distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: The Doctor may or may not 'fancy' a certain Flower.





	Hallelujah (x12)

Her golden hair was more beautiful than a thousand supernova suns. Her eyes were like the twinkling stars, somehow closer than he’d ever been to the stars in his Tardis.

And her smile-

He could gush endlessly about her smile, and yet the words would never be enough to set his hearts aflame quite like her smile does.

It stretches wide now, and he’s drawn to it like a song.

“Doctor?” Rose asks.

“Yes?” He answers, with a breathless quality to his voice. He can’t help it, even Rose’s eyes are smiling.

“Fancy some chips?”

“Oh do I ever.”

“You’re paying!”

It was magnetic, the way their hands reached for each other. Her palm was just cooler than his, and he indulgently caressed his thumb over hers to give her his warmth. He’d give her everything, if he could.

“You know I don’t have any money, Rose.”

She laughed. It was magnificent, as Rose always was. Every part of her was like a priceless gem, shattered into impossible pieces, yet fitting together to fashion the most glorious window pane. Like the ones in a church. The tinted glass could only dream of painting her. And he would worship her all the same. Incompetently, probably, but Rose seems to like that.

“So stingy, Doctor, always making me pay!” She nevertheless dragged him into the shop, and ordered the local best fish and chips.

He watched her pout hungrily as they waited, and he subsequently melted on the spot.

“It’ll be here soon Rose. Ah! Have I told you where we’re going?”

She glanced at him, pout already turning into a fond grin.

“Hopefully out of London this time.”

“Right, right. Well there goes that plan.”

She playfully smacked his arm, and then bounced in excitement, glancing away.

“Oh the chips!”

Rose bounded out of her chair and dashed to get their tray. Must be the leftover adrenaline from the frilled Yorgoas chasing them out of the Andromeda galaxy.

“I’m starvin’! No wonder those Yorgoas were cranky, they didn’t have chips!” She ushered before diving in, and the Doctor was helpless in the face of this human. His favorite human. Most beloved person. Incomprehensibly adored…

“Oi! Leave some for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who is acearo, I have been wAITING all MONTH for this week lmao.
> 
> It forced me to finally write more. I'm posting one short fic every day of asexual awareness week of 2019 (October 20th - 26th) with various fandoms and some claims in collections (never done that before, excited to finally try it though).
> 
> This is the only 2019 ace week fic I wrote that wasn't part of a claim/collection.


End file.
